Platinum Dragon Lord's Armor
Platinum Dragon Lord's Armor is the tentative name for a suit of armor owned by Platinum Dragon Lord. Description This piece of armor has been used by Platinum Dragon Lord since his days as a member of the Thirteen Heroes and even until now after the group disbanded two hundred years ago. While journeying with the Thirteen Heroes, Platinum Dragon Lord had hidden his true identity through this armor to serve as a different persona in their ranks to fight against the Evil Deities. Eventually, members of the Thirteen Heroes became aware of the truth who he was behind that armor, leading them to complain to Platinum Dragon Lord about his deception.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission Appearance It looks to be a silver scale mail armor a bit similar to that of dragon scales. The armor’s dragon motif made it look like a humanoid dragon standing upright. This armor seems to possess some sort of small sword-like insignia embedded in the middle of its chest. In addition, a helmet with long hair-like fabric on top of it as well as a layer of fur around the two arms. The armor has a pauldron depicting a dragon on both shoulder sides with two horns that protrude from it. During his reunion with Rigrit Bers Caurau, part of the armor's appearance have already been partially damaged and beaten up. For instance, there was a hole-like mark left on the armor's right shoulder after the vampire pieced it with her Spuit Lance.Overlord II Episode 01: The Dawn of Despair Abilities In terms of levels, the author Maruyama happens to rank Platinum Dragon Lord's Armor above the First Seat of the Black Scripture.https://twitter.com/maruyama_kugane/status/1087707839559172096 It is considered as a type of armor that could take actions on its own while under the control of Platinum Dragon Lord's power from a distance without needing to have himself equip it. As the armor moves accordingly to his every whim, the said Dragon Lord can channel some of his power onto it to do the same for coordination of the floating weapons around him. The controlled armor is also capable of flying on air alongside the weapons it is surrounded with simultaneously. Manipulating the weapons through the armor controlled by Platinum Dragon Lord, he was able to throw one directly at Shalltear Bloodfallen from above as an aerial attack. The armor apparently seems sturdy enough to the point wherein which, it could withstand a mere finger scratch from Shalltear. However, this armor's hardness wasn't able to bear the blow from her Spuit Lance, when that weapon successfully pierced a hole on its right shoulder during the battle.Overlord Movie 02: The Dark Warrior Trivia * This armor is the one that Platinum Dragon Lord utilized in his battle against Shalltear Bloodfallen. * It is unclear if this belonged to one of the Eight Greed Kings or is Tsar's personal equipment. * In the Web Novel, Platinum Dragon Lord gave this armor to one of his knights. An armor that was worn by the person known by its nickname as Platinum.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5 Gallery References }} Category:Items Category:New World Items Category:Apparels Category:Armors